The Killer Backside
by Magdalenara
Summary: Connor has very great fondness of Abby's bum...and this leads to a very interesting encounter in the morning...


**The Killer Backside**

A Primeval FanFiction

Connor was staring at her from his place beside the fridge. He held the milk carton in his hand while his eyes focused on Abby or to be more _precisely_ on this sexy killer backside which drew his attention so perfectly. She just stood there in her white, thin knickers and this tiny black shirt while she leant onto the table, reading the yellow press with moderate interest.

Since they had become a couple they both felt quickly confident and bold enough to walk around their flat with hardly any clothes on and most of the time he loved it the way it was. But sometimes, only sometimes he cursed themselves for being so...so..._liberal_ with their clothes.

Mornings like this one were no exceptions and he could barely keep the thought out of his head that both of them were only dressed in underwear. She shifted her weight from one feet to another and his eyes didn't miss how her little bum shook with this little movement. Immediately he took another sip of milk to keep his mind from thinking about this sexy, little bottom which always fit so perfectly within his hands. He was more than grateful that drinking milk kept him from vocalizing this growl within his throat.

A song from their almost ancient radio made her hum to the melody and she started to move her body to the beat. Her backside shook in the rhythm of the bass and his grip tightened around the milk carton. He knew far too well what he was thinking about when he saw her like this.

He remembered the countless nights and evenings at Tom and Duncan's flat, the countless bottles of beer and Star Wars video tapes and yes, their little collection of porn. Of course, most of the time he had watched them alone, sparing him the embarrassment when, well...when his hand got his _own_ will again.

All the stuff he had watched...well, it had been quite low production porn (although, since when could someone actually count porn as something more than just low production?) and despite the lack of a plot or originality or anything else that would make sense, it was quite entertaining. Certainly, it was nothing compared to the sensation of having a girlfriend. Or to be more precisely, the sensation of _having_ _sex_ with _his_ girlfriend. However, sometimes...sometimes he remembered these porn stuff and then there was this image in his head again when he looked at her sweet little bum in those damn tight knickers.

He'd loved to make love to Abby, _God_, it was even better than eating, better than breathing, better than anything else he'd ever experienced, but from time to time he found himself longing for more.

Sometimes he didn't want to make love to her. Sometimes he just wanted to _fuck_ her. When she stood there in those knickers, shaking her backside subconsciously, all he wanted to do was grabbing her bum, pushing her against the table and taking her, and well...

But he knew he couldn't do that. He knew all too well that women wanted romance, they wanted to be loved, they wanted to make love- and certainly, they didn't want to be treated like some sort of naughty porn star. That's what he knew about women and surely he wouldn't screw it up with Abby only because he'd watched to many low production films in his _wild times_.

Abby sighed heavily and began shaking her butt all over again. That sound and her constant moving forced him to take another sip from the milk carton, desperately trying not to think about her being barely dressed, or trying to deny that _something_ had twitched in his shorts.

Obviously, both attempts failed massively and so he found himself staring at her again. She then leant forward to get her cup of coffee, not quite slowly, but slowly enough for him to get the move.

_Dammit! Fuck it!_

Connor slammed the milk carton on top of the fridge, not even caring about closing it, before he went straight towards Abby, determined and already horny as hell.

She was absorbed in an article about another scandal of the Royal Family when his arms came around her, pressing her hard against him. She was so shocked by his sudden raid that she hadn't seen him coming. From one moment to another she was pressed against his barely dressed body, she let go of a surprised sound and could hardly suppress the grin which claimed her lips.

"Want something special, Connor?" she asked as innocent as possible, but he didn't answer her question. He simply held her more urgently against him and then she felt his hardness pressed against her bum and immediately her face went red.

The skin of her face burnt like fire as embarrassment overtook her, but soon these feelings vanished and were replaced with something else. She could feel his heavy breathing against the flesh of her neck. His one hand moved from her stomach up to her breasts, disappearing under the fabric of her shirt and immediately her breathing quickened in response. However, his other hand went slowly from her belly down to a region far more _south_ and she moaned lowly in the back of her throat as his fingers disappeared in the tightness of her knickers.

She always loved it when Connor took over control in their bedroom. Most of the time she was the controller, the chief in their relationship and even their bedroom was a place where she used to be the dominant one. However, sometimes, just sometimes Connor _switched_ their position, well pretty literally and she was to be the one to surrender.

And she simply loved it.

Connor was kissing her shoulder, his teeth, sharp as knives, slowly brushed her skin, hardly scratching the flesh but the very thought made her shiver in his grip. Eventually, his finger within her knickers found the most sensitive spot- but Connor being Connor, he was not to be rushed.

His fingertip was hardly touching her sensual centre, his touches only whispers of what she needed and she shivered with every promised move of his fingers down there. When he finally got her more touch, more pressure she actually swayed. But he held her to him, his arms keeping her still, open to him and to the wickedness of his hand. His fingers drove slow circles on this divine point and with every shaky breath moans and deep growls escaped her lips.

In the back of her neck she felt his breath quickening in response to her sounds. His hips were subconsciously moving against her and the steady and light push of his hardness against her bum aroused her even more. His teeth nibbed at her earlobe, her moans driving to a higher pitch. She felt how the heat began to increase between her thighs, concentrating on this spot his fingertip touched constantly, rhythmically, softly...

She heard him talking into her ear, he was moaning her name, trying to soothe her, to calm her-

_but dammit!_- she was not to be calmed, she was too close to even think one half-logical phrase!

Her nails dug desperately into the fabric of his shorts and this nearness to his arousal made his finger in her knickers pause for a moment. She whimpered automatically at the loss of his magic hand and then she heard herself talking. Talking like she had never talked before, _God!_, was she begging, was she actually begging him to bring her the peace his fingers had promised?

She didn't care, _pride be damned!_, she wanted release, she _needed_ release!

Connor Temple was the only man she would ever beg and she knew that he knew it. She felt it in the smile that his lips burnt into her neck while his hips moved against her, making her moan and shiver within his arms, playing with her and with her hopes until she felt the tears coming into her eyes. No, she couldn't take this any longer.

"Please...", she sobbed as the tears ran down her cheeks. He must have heard her- of course he had- because immediately his hand that had massaged her breasts came up to turn her face towards him. His lips brushed over her lips before they went on to kiss away the tears and while he was doing it his finger began to work again and now the pace was not slow any more, it was rough and just what she needed.

"Beg...", he whispered in her ear again and _Gods_, she begged. She begged like she had never done before, her lips forming the words, his name, pleading him to give her peace and he always obliged to her will.

She dug her nails deeply into his shorts, definitely scratching the skin beneath as he drove her thinking over the edge. The heat on this divine point exploded under his constant touch and joy flooded her mind, made her whole body shake and sing loudly within his steady arms. Surrounded by his warmth she let herself fall into this high, she screamed and shouted, cried until her voice went hoarse through her moaning and growling.

Slowly she was coming down from her heavens, exhausted and blissfully happy, her body with his total weight- which was indeed not very much- fell against Connor's body. She could feel him again, he was still there, aroused and hard and constantly pushing _him_ against her bum. She wanted to tell him that it was all right, she was actually about to turn around to take care of him now when his hands rushed forward again and lay themselves around her wrists.

Her belly was flying with butterflies while this subliminal act of violence sent rough shivers down her spine and she felt aroused all over again. But he did nothing, for eternal moments they just stood still, his heavy breathing rushing like hot waves over her skin and she shivered within his arms and waited.

Then, his hands let go of her wrists and placed themselves on the hem of her knickers instead. Her pulse began to quicken by this little movement alone. God, why did she react so easily to him? His fingers went the whole way of her long legs down with her knickers. He knelt behind her and slowly touched her ankle to give her the sign and she could hear him suppressing a chuckle about how quickly she tried to get out of the annoying fabric.

He definitely took his time when he moved to get up again, his fingertips traced the lines his lips had prefigured with every touch on her wonderful, strong legs. It hadn't taken him long to figure out how damn sensitive her legs were. The years of constant, training, kick boxing and yoga, had formed and sensitized them for his touch and he enjoyed watching her shiver in the force of his hands.

When he was upright again, she was surprised to feel his bare skin pressed against her, she couldn't remember when he'd got rid of his shorts but she didn't really care about it anyway. She felt _him_ pressed against her bum and she bit her lower lip in order to suppress the moan threatening to escape her throat. His hand squeezed her bottom and she rewarded him with a little purr, bewildering herself with this sound as well. She would have never thought of herself as a girl who actually purrs.

The touch of his hand caused something else, too. Slowly she leant forward, placing her hands onto the table, supporting herself as she felt him move. His hand came between her legs again and she moaned heavily as he brushed over the hot wetness down there, before he sank into her with a slow and careful movement.

His erratic breath hit her shoulder in hot and heavy streams and his body was shaking. His one hand was shoring up on her shoulder to secure his stand while his other hand wandered from her bottom to her stomach and stilled for a moment before it kept heading _south_. She sighed heavily as he finally began to move. Her forehead was frowned in pleasure, this pleasure coming from him _in_ her and his hand at this divine centre between her thighs. Her nails dug deep into the wooden table, scratching the lacquer as she tried to move her hips within his rhythm.

Connor breathed heavily, his brows meeting in concentration as he moved forth and back, desperately trying to hold back, but it was so damn difficult with her making those fierce sounds.

The heat that started to concentrate in his belly almost blinded him and he clenched his teeth in order to maintain this slow rhythm. Meanwhile Abby pushed her bum impatiently back into him and he let go of a muffled down cry before he leant forward. His hand lay itself over her right hand which was clenched to a fist. Under his touch she relaxed and their finger intertwined, desperately holding on each other, making their fingers go numb by the force.

His breath was hitting the flesh of her neck when he sped up his pace, now pumping into her in a wild rhythm that made her moan and cry, even _beg_ for release and automatically she heard herself forming these humiliating pleas again. And he just obliged to her will, following her encouraging sounds to the path of satisfaction.

The pleasure he felt was nearly too much now, the need for release was so strong, it almost bordered on pain and he gave his hips a last quickening rhythm and then he thought nothing any more.

He heard her scream beneath him, high pitched but still rough and her sounds deafened him while the waves of pleasure washed over him, striking him like hot and blinding lightning strikes. His head fell into his neck as thunder rolled over him, shaking his body, drowning him in unknown territories of joy and making him fly into new heavens. He rode her through their joint orgasm and she came as hard as she had never done before. He hadn't even known a woman could make such sounds and still sounding so damn sexy. But she did...oh, _God_, she did...

Afterwards, he had to cling to her in order to be able to stand. He was still _in_ her while the aftermaths of their orgasms rushed slow and calming through their bodies which appeared to be glued together by their sweaty love making. His forehead dropped on her shoulder while he tried to calm his heavy breathing, through their touch he could feel her shiver and her scent was intoxicating him all over again. He needed a while to recognize that she was talking to him, she was breathless just like him and he had to focus on her words instead of her being breathless just because of him.

"What's gotten into you, Connor?".

He laughed about her question and his laughter began to shake her body, too. She joint him in his chuckle, the shaking of their bodies made his breath quicken all over again. He lifted his head to place a line of feathery kisses on her neck and shoulder, before he parted his lips to whisper into her ear, earning lovely shivers from her.

"You really don't know what you're doing to me with your sweet little killer backside in those knickers.".


End file.
